Legends and Lives
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: I was a girl. A girl with a heart, but more than that I was a spy. And I had trained myself to never let my heart go that far..." Gillian Gallagher is not like other girls.


Well, this is my new, and probably on-going story. It's about Gillian Gallagher, the original Gallagher Girl and basically will tell her life up to... Well, I can't give that away :P

I hope you like it... (:

* * *

**LEGENDS AND LIVES : Chapter 1**  
My Heart

"Gillian."

"Miss. Gillian what?"

I pursed my lips, the second I said that last name I knew there would be either contempt or some scraping and bowing. Neither of which I enjoyed. On the other hand, I could take this boy out in seconds, I might just have trouble explaining what happened. If I had another hand, I would just slap him. Who didn't know who I was? Not that I was bragging, his cluelessness might be useful. But in the end I just told him, "Gallagher."

"Miss. Gillian Gallagher... Now what's a beautiful young lady like you doing without a guardian." Or flattery, did I forget to mention that one?

Like any girl who speaks over fourteen different languages fluently and taught herself how to level a guy a hundred pounds heavier than herself in under a minute, I considered showing this fortune seeker _just_ how well I could take care of myself. I held my tongue and smiled, a well trained blush rising to my cheeks. "Why sir..." I tittered like some anxious school-girl. "You're quite right. What _am_ I doing without protection? Perhaps," I fluttered some eyelashes here, "Someone could escort me the rest of the way to my father's meeting room."

It was clear that it was the first day for this young man as he readily offered himself up. The warning of keeping away from John Gallagher's daughter (myself) or disturbing him while in a meeting (unless it was me or my mother) was a very dangerous thing to do had obviously not met his ears yet. Or he refused, quite stupidly, to believe it.

"You?" I said softly, my hand fluttered up to my chest. "Oh I couldn't ask you to leave your position... And, well risk losing this job."

"Oh, but it would be an honor." The young man (who's name I hadn't learn, or cared to) extended his arm to me.

I faked an almost swoon and graciously accepted. This man was as good as dead. I'm not cold-hearted or anything, but I can tell when someone is after my family's fortune. I just _know_, and I don't think it would have been more obvious about nameless-boy than if he had carried a plaque that stated so. So we swept up the dimly lit hall, tall windows let the light of twilight spill onto the polished floor. My shoes clacked with every step. And then, up ahead was a stately wooden door.

I let go of the boy's arm and stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Luckily, he had quick reflexes and so he didn't bump into me.

"What is it?" he looked down, truly worried. This must have been a face he practiced and mastered while looking at the looking glass.

But I practiced more. "You've been so kind as to have brought me all this way... But I don't think it's needed for you to come any farther."

"But a princess such as yourself should be announced."

That was a new one. "Very well then." I sighed in a most lady-like manor. I pushed and prodded at my hair though I knew it was just the way it was supposed to be. I looked at him, who was staring back at me, "Proceed."

"Oh." His eyes flashed as he brought himself back to the present. "Yes, ma'am."

"Gillian."

"Miss. Gillian."

I frowned, "Gillian." I insisted.

He only smiled and rapped on the door. "Excuse me, sir?" He called.

There was a grunt and some words I care not to repeat and the door opened. But it was not my father I faced, but rather his close business associate, Isoeph Cavan. I had to hide my shudder, I knew my father did business and didn't choose his customers. But I wish he did, the man gave me a particular feeling of dislike. "Ah... Miss. Gallagher. Won't you join us?" He stepped aside to let me in. I took a couple steps till I was beyond the threshold and looked back at the boy. "And for you sir." Isoeph handed the guard a paper, I knew well what it said. I looked back at him with a sad smile.

"You're excused." I said softly.

He didn't even glance at the paper, but the look on his face made my stomach twist like never before. He looked so betrayed and hurt.

I turned away and took my seat by the wall, slightly to the right of my father. I picked up a small writing pad and pen.

"Ah, Gillian, dear." My father crooned, his face still red with the temper he had spouted. "Good to see you."

"As you." I said. I was a girl. A girl with a heart, but more than that I was a spy. And I had trained myself to never let my heart get in the way...

* * *

So uhm, what did you think? I also thought it'd be cool if I named the chapters after songs from now on... Maybe? I dunno. Let me know (:

-Winter


End file.
